Abandoned place of worship
by SixWS
Summary: "And it was parfait." His french tongue rolled in a sexy way that reminded Clare of what really happened when they 'stumbled' upon this place.


**WARNING: Very dirty. M for a reason. **

**A/N: The next Blessed Roads update will be some time today whenever my beta sends me back my chapter. This is just to make up for it, because I did not intentionally mean to miss my update day! I just wasn't staying at my house. **

**If it sucks well...then at least you tried. ONE-SHOT!**

* * *

><p>Clare, Adam and Eli exited the black hearse that was parked just outside of a fence. Earlier during school in English, Ms. Dawes broke the students up into groups to talk about their essays. Eli, Adam and Clare became a trio group, but instead of doing what they were told, Eli and Clare intrigued Adam with some secretive place they staggered over.<p>

Clare happily unlocked the gate, and leaned back so her boyfriend Eli could push open the gate, allowing Adam entrance first. Eli threw Clare a smirk as they both gave each other flirty, knowing looks, before heading in behind Adam in cute little giggles.

Eli tossed his arm around Clare's shoulders securely, bringing her towards him as they walked, under bright green leaf tree's. They watched and snickered as Adam ran and twirled in a circle ahead of them captivated by the sight.

"Woah." Adam stepped up on a solid concrete block, gazing wondrously at the abandoned like church before turning around. "This place is...woah!" Adam had no words. The little beams of sun peeking through the tree branches, the location, the enigma of it all was just breath taking.

"Better than lunch in the caf?" Clare grinned, crossing her arms.

"I have to bring Fiona here some day." Adam stepped down, walking towards the young couple. "How did you guys find it?" He asked curiously.

"Oh, Eli and I were just on one of our urban adventures and we just stumbled upon it." She shrugged.

"Did you just say urban adventure?" Adam asked making sure he heard right.

"Where you're standing right now," Eli declared, and Adam looked at his feet. "This is where I deflowered Clare."

Clare's mouth fell open, her hand jerking out to lightly slap his bicep. "Ew! you didn't- he did not, okay." Clare assured, turning to look at Eli. "We had a picnic, we kissed, _c'est tout_." She gazed at him, Eli becoming entranced of her use of french.

Eli smirked lovingly at his beautiful girlfriend. "And it was _parfait." _His french tongue rolled in a sexy way that reminded Clare of what really happened when they 'stumbled' upon this place.

* * *

><p>"Eli turn that horrid fusion you call music down!" Clare yelled.<p>

"Right where I live lady, right where I _live_." He smirked, reaching over to turn the volume knob down.

"That's better." She smiled, satisfied.

"Way better. Now I can hear your sweet voice clearly."

Clare blushed, looking away. After so much, he still manages to give her rosy cheeks. It was just something special he had the ability to do, but Clare never complained. His cheesy lines are what completes him and makes her fall for him even more if it were even possible.

Suddenly, Eli steps on the brakes of Morty, snapping Clare out of her thoughts and bringing them to a dramatic halt as if there were some kind of inhibition in their way.

"Eli, what the-"

"Look." He pointed to her side, interrupting her.

Clare agitatedly turned her head, and the angered expression on her face changed.

"Perfect place for our little picnic."

"Lucky I packed us some decent sandwiches." Clare stuck her tongue out.

Eli and Clare grabbed their things, and walked behind the gate. It sure wasn't wonderland with less than a portion of a building, and an old, worn out broken down vehicle, but it was decent and adventurous for their urban adventure.

Eli opened the blanket he brought, and sat down over it after he spread it out. Clare followed suit, holding the bag of sandwiches and drinks in her hand.

"Well, let's dig in." Eli rubbed his hands together, unzipping the bag.

"Pig." Clare commented, rolling her eyes as Eli hungrily unwrapped a sandwich and took a huge monstrous bite out of it.

"You love it." He smirked, gulping down some juice she so kindly brought.

"Sadly." Clare said taking a bite out of her turkey sandwich, and giggled when Eli shot her a dirty look.

"You say that now, just wait and see." Eli had a glint of mischief in his green eyes.

"Ohhh, Elijah Goldsworthy is the big bad wolf now. Should I be scared?" She teased.

"Not at all. You should feel safe that you have a a boyfriend to look out for you." He said sweetly, and Clare almost wanted to 'aw' at the moment.

Clare put her sandwich down, and leaned over to Eli, rewarding him with a sweet kiss under the tree's. "I love you."

"I love you too." He smirked.

Just when Clare was pulling back Eli grabbed her face and kissed her again, never wanting her to stop kissing him.

He slid his tongue over her lips a few time's begging for entrance, before she finally gave him access. Their tongues danced slowly, massaging and eventually, Eli gaining dominance.

Eli succumbed deeply into the kiss, dragging Clare down onto the ground, pushing anything and everything away on the blanket until it was just them hogging it. He was used to Clare letting him take over in their make-out sessions, even when they got a bit heated. It became harder each time to just kiss and touch Clare with restraint, especially since he was so attracted to her and wanted to show her just how much she means to him.

Eli reluctantly glided his hands over Clare's stomach, like he's done many times but he was still always nervous because he didn't want to cross the line with her. His fingers tickled the hem of her jeans as he continued to soothingly rub her stomach, until her shirt had risen up just a tad.

He quickly opened up and eye, still kissing her to see if she had noticed or if she was uncomfortable. He saw no signs of regret, and let his fingers touch her exposed skin.

Eli shivered at the contact. Being deprived of intimate contact for so long really had some affect on him. Clare had been tugging on Eli's hair, for some kind of proximity closure, like his kisses weren't doing enough for her.

He stopped kissing her and traced her jawline with his lips before buttering millions of kisses all over her silky neck. She tilted her head back as a sign that he was doing well, and that she wanted more. He merely just listened to her suppressed whimpers and moans that filled his ears as his mouth and tongue teased her shamelessly.

Eli dared to dip his hand just a little lower, caressing that place right where her jeans met her hip bone. This seemed to be a sensitive trigger spot for Care when her hips bucked up, just calling for more. Eli smirked devilishly, looking up into Clare's eyes.

"Clare, is there something that you want?" He whispered huskily into her ear.

"Mhm." Clare nodded, unable to speak.

Eli roughly tore between Clare's legs, setting his body between them as he separated them grinding his hips into her's, showing her what _he_ wanted.

"Just tell me what, and I'll happily give it to you." He tugged her earlobe between his teeth rubbing his lower body to her's. She thrust her body upwards in response to Eli's waving torso, and Eli couldn't help but groan in frustration and pleasure.

He kissed down her neck, and down to the exposed skin leaving a lingered kiss on her stomach. Again, Eli waited for a signal, but nothing and continued his lips upwards, scrunching her shirt just above her breasts. He gratefully attacked her perky chest, that he's stared at and dreamt of snogging. They were just as soft and full as he imagined.

He sucked hard on her nipple through her bra, before pulling a cup down, and letting his tongue swirl and tease the sensitive bud. He pursed his lips over it before nipping at it and sucking it all into his mouth.

"Ahh!" Clare arched her back into his mouth, the sensation doing tricks and creating more needs throughout her body.

She threads her brittle fingers through his dark hair, pleading him to go lower, to find out what else he can do with his mouth, and _where_ else he can go with his mouth.

His tongue gladly glided down her flat stomach, beneath her bellybutton up until he meets his barrier. His eyes flicker up into her own lustful one's and he attaches his teeth to the button, pulling it until it separates, fully unbuttoning itself.

Clare gasps at how turned on that just made her and he tugs the rest of her bottoms down, now looking at her black panties.

"Did you know I was coming down here?" Eli perked up a brow, latching his mouth over her clit through her wet panties.

Clare instinctively separated her legs more. He only bit and sucked, never licked. It had her yearning for more, and he just loved seeing his not – so – innocent – anymore girlfriend wither and shake in pleasure, hopefully creating dirty thoughts and images in her head.

He snuggled his nose into her, picking up her scent that he so badly wanted to taste. He wanted to know how she tasted. If she tasted as sweet as she looked.

Not being able to hold back any longer, he pulled her panties down, his tongue being like a magnet to her clit when it touched her.

"Oh." She moaned uncontrollably.

Eli's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he moaned, fascinatingly pleased with what he just savored for the rest of his life. He flicked his tongue continuously over her throbbing flesh, calling for more attention. His mouth engulfed everything he could fit and suck. Hard. He wanted everything she provided.

"Fuck...Eli." She panted harshly. She would have never spoken like that, but Eli just made her think, feel and even speak dirty. But she loved it.

Eli let his wet, talented tongue hang out, and lazily lick. Drawing circles and other shapes. He even spelled out her name with his tongue, and Clare nearly screamed at the speed this boy could stimulate with his tongue.

He clung his hands around her legs, digging his nails into her thighs and held them apart tightly. He was determined to make her come, and he wouldn't stop. Like his tongue, he began moving his head at a frantic speed, devouring her flesh. After one last, final lick, he bit her, shattering her insides into a clenching, overwhelming wave of pleasure.

Her thighs squeezed his head tightly. He continued to add slow licks, causing her body to jump and shiver, easing her down of her high. He placed a departing kiss on her inner thigh, pulled her panties and pants up, and went up to kiss her.

"What an urban adventure." Eli chuckled darkly.

Clare rolled her eyes, already feeling Eli's sudden boost shoot of ego through the roof.

* * *

><p>"And we shouldn't be talking like this in a place of worship." She felt her cheeks heat up, turning dozens of shades of red.<p>

"_Abandoned,_ place of worship." Eli corrected slyly, winking at her.

At this point Adam had ignored them being the third wheel he feels like and is. Clare and Eli shared a quick, hidden kiss from Adam, and Clare promised them they'd come back for another urban adventure just for Eli.

Who knew the word _adventure_, had such meaning behind it it?

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, the ending sucked " but I've thought of this for a while now and just decided to post it randomly. Especially since I know people miss Eclare and need some happy times. Excuse the mistakes!**

**Reviews would be lovely, although this isn't getting any where.**


End file.
